－HEROIC ADVENT－
|image = |band = Roselia |composer = |lyrics = |arrangement = |song number = 26 |starting episode = |ending episode = |previous song = Natsu ni Nare! (from NEXT) |next song = GIFT from THE FIGHT!! (to V) |gen = 2 }}" " is the twenty-sixth ending theme song of Cardfight!! Vanguard Anime, sung by Roselia. It's the first ending song used in the Cardfight!! Vanguard G: Z season. CD The CD "熱色スターマイン" which containing "－HEROIC ADVENT－" was released on August 30th 2017. It contains the following track: #熱色スターマイン # －HEROIC ADVENT－ #熱色スターマイン -instrumental- #－HEROIC ADVENT－ -instrumental- #Roseliaミニドラマ～あこの厨二語辞典編～ Lyrics Kanji= 未知なる暗闇　立ちはだかれば 生まれた震えの行き先　勇気で抱きしめた 涙流してもいいの　恐れが消えるなら 傍にいる　この絆が支えるわ 迷う時こそ深呼吸して Stand up！ 静かなる熱よ　舞い踊れ 未来託したCardで Fight！ One for All for One！ －HEROIC ADVENT－ 五感を研ぎ澄ませて 立ち向かえ　命を気高く咲かせ －HEROIC ADVENT－ 渾身の一手を　今　夢に乗せて捧ぐ 仲間と共に 想像が　勝利を連れてくる 挑め　掴め Final Showdown！ 木霊した想い　胸に刻んで 紡いだ希望を纏えば　何よりも強くて どんな絶望的でも　正しく渡ってゆく 傍にいる　この絆が導くわ 手を取り合うように鳴らす鼓動 Stand up！ 可能性懸けて　呼び覚ます 新たな光　広げた One for All for One！ －HEROIC ADVENT－ 指先で感じた声 答えるよう握るわ　意志を灯し －HEROIC ADVENT－ 未完成埋めたメドレー　世界へ響かせて 仲間と共に －HEROIC ADVENT－ 五感を研ぎ澄ませて 立ち向かえ　命を気高く咲かせ －HEROIC ADVENT－ 渾身の一手を　今　夢に乗せて捧ぐ 仲間と共に 心のまま　選べばいい 宿命　超えて Final Showdown！ 決して　負けないわ |-| Romaji= michinaru kurayami tachihadakareba umareta furue no ikisaki yūki de dakishimeta namida nagashite mo ī no osore ga kierunara soba ni iru kono kizuna ga sasaeru wa mayou toki koso shinkokyūshite Stand up! shizukanaru netsu yo mai odore mirai takushita Card de Fight! One for All for One! － HEROIC ADVENT － gokan wo togisumasete tachimukae inochi wo kedakaku sakase － HEROIC ADVENT － konshin no itte wo ima yume ni nosete sasagu nakama to tomoni sōzō ga shōri wo tsuretekuru idome tsukame Final Showdown! kodama shita omoi mune ni kizande tsumuida kibō wo matoeba nani yori mo tsuyokute donna zetsubō－tekide mo tadashiku watatte yuku soba ni iru kono kizuna ga michibiku wa te wo toriau yō ni narasu kodō Stand up! kanōsei kakete yobisamasu aratana hikari hirogeta One for All for One! － HEROIC ADVENT － yubisaki de kanjita koe kotaeru yō nigiru wa ishi wo tomoshi － HEROIC ADVENT － mikansei umeta medorē sekai e hibika sete nakama to tomoni － HEROIC ADVENT － gokan wo togisumasete tachimukae inochi wo kedakaku sakase － HEROIC ADVENT － konshin no itte wo ima yume ni nosete sasagu nakama to tomoni kokoro no mama erabeba ī shukumei koete Final Showdown! kesshite makenai wa |-| English Translation= Unknown dark stark I cuddled with the courage to the trembling destination I was born If the fear of shedding tears will disappear This bond that is by side supports it Take a deep breath when you get lost Stand up! Quiet fever, dance and dance Fight with the future committed card Fight! One for All for One! -HEROIC ADVENT- Sharpen the senses Defend your birth life -HEROIC ADVENT- I devote my dream now with one piece of whole body Together with my friends Imagination brings victory To challenge Final Showdown! The thought that gave spirit carved into my heart It is stronger than anything if we put together the spinning hope Whatever hopelessness is going to pass correctly This bond by my side leads me Ringing like holding hands Stand up! Possibility to wake up New light spread out One for All for One! -HEROIC ADVENT- Voice felt with fingertips I will grasp the answer, light up my will -HEROIC ADVENT- Sink into the unfinished buried medley world Together with my friends -HEROIC ADVENT- Sharpen the senses Defend your birth life -HEROIC ADVENT- I devote my dream now with one piece of whole body Together with my friends You just have to choose your heart Beyond fate Final Showdown! I will never lose. Video File:【試聴動画】Roselia 3rd Single カップリング曲「－HEROIC ADVENT－」(8 30発売!!) File:Cardfight!! Vanguard G Z Ending 1 Gallery Try3 stars.jpg|Ending Card - Episode 23